1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body window regulator incorporating a toggle linkage for positioning a movable window in both open and closed positions, and also relates to a vehicle door that incorporates the window regulator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional vehicle body window regulators incorporate sector gears that are driven by either manually rotatable or power-driven pinion gears to raise and lower associated windows. Window regulators of this type are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,850,333; 2,852,249; and 2,934,785. Such window regulators have also incorporated one-way clutches to prevent reverse driving of the regulator, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,380. Another type of vehicle window regulator incorporates a lead screw actuation for moving an associated window between open and closed positions as is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,539.
Vehicle body window regulators have also included manually actuated pivotal handles that move associated windows between open and closed positions. Examples of this type of window regulator are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,996,296; 3,389,500; and 3,438,150. Instead of having a handle that is rotated a number of times to raise and lower an associated window, this type of window regulator has a handle that is pivotally moved less than 360.degree. to raise and lower its associated window.
Additionally, it is also known to have a vehicle window in which a latch mechanism extends directly between the window and an adjacent window frame to position the window in either an open or closed position by movement of the latch mechanism, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,555.